glee_the_new_genfandomcom-20200213-history
Scheiße/Dark Horse
Scheiße/Dark Horse is a mashup containing songs originally by Lady Gaga/Katy Perry feat. Juicy J.. It was sung by New Directions in the eighth episode of the first season, ARTPrism. Lyrics Rohan Yeah. Ya'll know what it is. Katy Perry. Lady G, aha. Let's rage. Aspen I'll take you out tonight, Do whatever you like. Scheiße-scheiße be mine. Scheiße be mine. Scheiße be mine Brock Put on a show tonight. Do whatever you like. Scheiße-scheiße be mine. Scheiße be mine. Scheiße be mine Kendra Make me your Aphrodite. Make me your one and only. But don’t make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy Valerie When I'm on a mission. I rebuke my condition. If you're a strong female. You don't need permission. New Directions Are you ready for, ready for. A perfect storm, perfect storm. Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine. There’s no going back. Oh oh oh oh oh. Verdammte scheiße, yeah. Oh oh oh oh oh. Verdammte scheiße, yeah. Oh oh oh oh oh. Verdammte scheiße, yeah. Oh oh oh oh oh. Verdammte scheiße, yeah. Riley (Alyssa, Angie and Jasmine) (Mark my words) This love will make you levitate (Like a bird) Like a bird without a cage (But down to earth) If you choose to walk away, don’t walk away Talia Blonde high-heeled feminist enlisting femmes for this Express your woman-kind. Fight for your right. Fight for your right New Directions So you wanna play with magic. Boy, you should know what you're falling for. Baby do you dare to do this? Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer. I, I wish I could be strong without somebody there. I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer. I, I wish I could be strong verdammte scheiße, yeah. Oh oh oh oh oh. Verdammte scheiße, yeah. Oh oh oh oh oh. Verdammte scheiße, yeah. Oh oh oh oh oh. Verdammte scheiße, yeah. Oh oh oh oh oh. Verdammte scheiße, yeah. Derek You may fall in love. When you meet her. If you get the chance you better keep her. She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart. She'll turn cold as a freezer Rohan That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armour. She can be my Sleeping Beauty I’m gon’ put her in a coma. Woo! Jason Damn I think I love her. Shorty so bad, I’m sprung and I don’t care She ride me like a roller coaster. Turned the bedroom into a fair Dmitri I, I, I, I, I, I. I, I, I, I, I, I don't speak German. I, I, I, I, I, I, but I can if you like New Directions (Jessica) So you wanna play with magic. Boy, you should know what you're falling for (You should know) Baby do you dare to do this? 'Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse (Like a dark horse) I wish that I could dance on a single prayer. (Ready for) I wish I could be strong without permission, yeah! (A perfect storm) Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine (Mine) There’s no going back Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By New Directions Category:Songs Sung By Alyssa Roberts Category:Songs Sung By Angie Roberts Category:Songs Sung By Aspen Haynes-Schofield Category:Songs Sung By Brock Dowell Category:Songs Sung By Derek Kaede Category:Songs Sung By Dmitri Blanchet Category:Songs Sung By Jasmine Roberts Category:Songs Sung By Jason Marshall Category:Songs Sung By Kendra Suazo Category:Songs Sung By Riley Prince Category:Songs Sung By Rohan Haynes-Schofield Category:Songs Sung By Talia Creston Category:Songs Sung By Valerie Kostas Category:Glee: The New Generation, The Music: Presents, The ARTPrism Album